ML: Short Stories
by Annah Woods
Summary: A collection of short stories. From songs to be put into this or little AU's that won't really go onto more than a page or so. Or a collection of ships that I decide to write.
1. Did it Hurt When You Fell From Heaven?

Ladybug and Cat Noir had already revealed their secret identities to each other and it had already been a year since they knew.

But right now, they were together. Both sitting at the top of the Eiffel Tower. They were enjoying their night. Staring at the stars and holding each other's hand.

Cat turned to her. "My Lady?"

Ladybug turned to him with a soft smile. "Yes?"

"May I ask you a question."

"Let me guess kitty. Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

"Close, purr-incess."

"What is it?"

"Did it hurt when you fell for me?"

She laughed and he loved her laugh. He loved everything about her. But was surprised when she did want she did.

Ladybug pulled him down by his bell on his suit and kissed him with so much passion and left him dazed. They were dating of course, but it was still a new experience for them.

He kissed back. Softly and gently.

"I love you Cat."

"And I paw-sitvely love you too, my Ladybug."


	2. Adrienette

Adrien held Marinette close to him. He rubbed her back slowly anf tried to soothe her pain.

Marinette had her breaking point eith Chloe and had ran out of the classroom because she did not want her classmates to see her cry. Not in front of Adrien.

 _"Adrikens!" Chloe wrapped jer arms around his shoulders and tried to give him a kiss._

 _Adrien gently tried to oush her away. He didn't want to be rude._

 _Marinette watched Adrien. "Clearly he just wants some space, Chloe."_

 _She turned to Marinette. Her arms still on Adrien. "What was that Maritrash?_

 _Can't handle that he's mine and no one else's?"_

 _"He's no your's."_

 _"But Adrikins and me are perfect for each other and I love him and he loves me. He will never fall for a dirty girl like you and you know that."_

 _Alya stood up. "How can you say that? Marinette has been nothing, but nice to you and this is what she gets in return?"_

 _"Oh shut up, peasant."_

 _"Chloe enough." Adrien tried._

 _She ignored him and kissed him right in front of Marinette._

 _A single tear drop fell from her face. Fine..._

 _She left the classroom before the bell rang._

 _And he went after her. Adrien did._

 _Alya took care of Chloe._

He found her. At last. He had pulled her into his arms.

"Chloe kissed me amd I don't like her, Princess."

She focused on his soft voice and calmed down.

Adrien made sure she was okay.

"Can I kiss you?" both asked at the same time and blushed right after.

They turned to each other as Adrien ser his lips on her's. Gentle soft lips that seemed so wantimg to him. And it was amazing. Not too rushed, but enough to make each other melt into their arms.

And also enough to make Chloe go into an outrage.


	3. Little Things (Reveal)

"Well M'lady, I look _furr-ward_ to see you again." Cat Noir said as he kissed Ladybug's hand. To his suprise, Ladybug didn't pull away like she typically would.

"You too, kitty cat." she smiled before using her yoyo to swing into the city of love in the night.

He heard is ring beep and knew that was his cue that he had to go. So the cat heroine used his stick to get himself home too.

 **LBCNLBCN**

Ladybug was just in time as she destransformed in her room. Tikki flew out of her eareings.

Marinette stood where Ladybug knce stood. She handed Tikki a cookie as she aat on her bed.

Tikki immeaditly dug in a bit. She noticed her chosen was thinking. "What are you thinking about Marimette?"

She sighed and layed down. "I feel like that I like Cat more than Adrien. I just don't know. I think he's starting to grow on me."

"Marinette. It's okay to have feelings like that. Get some sleep."

Marinette nodded as she got ready to sleep with the time that she had.

 _'If only you knew.'_ Tikki thought.

 **LBCNLBCN**

"Claws in." Adrien said as Plagg flew out of his rimg and o to his bed.

"Adrien!" his kwami whined. "I want my camembert!"

The boy pulled on a drawer at his desk as Plagg flew in to eat his stinky cheese.

"She smiled and didn't pull away Plagg." Adrien said love forsicken. "I want to know who she is behind the mask. Maybe she's someone I know?"

Plagg kept chewing. He knew exactly who Ladybug was under the mask. And the torture of it all, it was kind of funny to know that Ladybug was Marinette.

Adrien fell back on his bed and sighed. "I'm going to get some sleep." he said as he got up and pulled out a red t shirt and black pajama pants. He carefully slipt the pj's on and got under hia covers to sleep.

 **LBCNLBCN**

At the same time, both Adrien and Marinette woke up at the same time realizing that ot was only minutws away before school started. Both teens going through cycles of their own and either getting a ride or runnimg out the door and probably forgetting something.

"Adrien. Today, all you have is school. The rest of the day is for you to have some relaxing time and some free time." Nathilie said, looking straight across.

Gorilla drove the car and grunted.

"Thank you, Nathilie." Adrien said with a grearful smile.

The car made a stop as Adrien got out of the car. Another day of learning. He walked up the stairs.

Behimd him was Marinette. She ran up the stairs and past him. The blunette tripped as her small handback anf backpack was thrown off of her.

 **LBCNLBCN** "Marinette!" Sabine, Marinette's mother called to her. "You're going to be late for school!"

She woke up quickly amd ran around her room. Tripping over nothing and getting into her usual clothes that she had. She ran down the stairs and hugged her mother. Marinette grabbed a macoron and a few cookies for Tikki before kissing her dad on the cheek. She ran out the door and hurried to school.

Tikki layed in her handbag.

Marinette was so much in a hurry that she hadn't seen Adrien being pulled up to the school. She ran up the stairs and tripped. Her hands touching the rough cement and tearing slightly. Her backpack and handbag flew off and she knew Tikki would be hurt. She heard footsteps behind her.

"Mari?" Adrien asked. He went up to her.

She squeaked when she heard him and quickly got up. "Uh y-yeah?"

"I saw you trip up the stairs and I wanted to make aure that you're okay." he picked up her handback and backpack. "Do you have any injuries?"

Marinette showed her handa slowly.

"Oh _Purr-incess._ You have to be more careful." Adrien said as his eyes widened of what he said. _'Shoot. I just let that fall out.'_ "What...what did you say?" she loomed up at him as he held her things and guided her to the nurse's office. "Repeat?"

"Nevermind what I said."

"K-kitty?"

She knows. And kitty? Only Ladybug- oh.

"Welp, M'little _Purr-incess,_ the cat is out of the bag."

She was squeaked again. Adrien Agreste was Cat Noir.

"Cat got your tongue?"

"N-no, kitty cat."

The two stopped in he middle pf he hallway as he took out some bandages to wrap her hands.

"You know, we are made for each other." he winked at her and held out a hand to her. "We'll talk of this a little bit later."

She took his hand and smiled. "Okay." Marinette gave him a shy smile.

He squeezed her hand softly and kissed it.

"Shall we?"

Mari nodded.

The two made their way to class with a smile on their face.


	4. Ready As I'll Ever Be (11-01 20:28:37)

Ready As I'll Ever Be

Show: Tangled: The Series

/Some lyrics changed. Enjoy.

 **Miraculous Ladybug Version**

Gabriel Agreste. A very loved and hated man by the public. He looked at a picture of his wife who had disappeared not long ago. Though it felt like years since her departure from him and his son Adrien Agreste.

This family was falling apart without her being present. All he was doing was trying to have his son from this dangerous world. But deep down, he knew he had to let his son free. But that did not mean full freedom like other teenagers.

The designer went into a room and gave Natilie some instructions. One to follow him through this place. He had already told her about being Hawkmoth. And as for his son, never to know.

"Any moment now, Nooroo." Gabriel said as he let the moth kwamii fly free from his suit.

Both Natile and Nooroo knew what he meant. Once and for all, he was going to get Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous. Get a hurt person and make them more stronger than him.

 _"Believe me I know. I've sunk pretty low. But whatever I've done you deserve."_

Nooroo tried to protest. "Gabriel!"

"Quiet!" he turned to Natilie and sent her on her way to find his son and keep him safe.

 _"I'm the bad guy, that's fine. It's no fault of mine."_

He gave Nooroo a stern look as the kwamii backed away in fear.

 _"And some justice at last will be served."_

"Please listen."

Gabriel ignored Nooroo and let him go. A drawing Adrien had drew was in his hands. He simply tossed it in anger. Only one thing on his mind. To get his sweet wife back.

 _"Now it's time to step up. Or it's time back down. And there's only one answer for me."_

Nooroo looked in fear of his Master. The abuse of this Miraculous, he was in for it.

 _"And I'll stand up and fight. Cause I know that I'm right. And I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready. Ready as I'll ever be."_

"Nooroo, dark wings rise!"

The moth kwamii flew into the brooch as the transformation began. White butterflies surrounded him as he spread out his arms to have the transformation complete. "Come here, my akuma." A butterfly flew to him. He used darkness to turn the butterfly into a black seemingly harmless butterfly. "Fly away my little akuma. Find someone who is fitting for what we may need."

 **LBCNLBCN**

Master Fu was meditating. Deep into his art of focusing.

"Master, I don't think you're up for this." Adrien Agreste said, looking at him.

Wayzz agreed with Adrien.

"I'm still young, you two. I'm only a hundred and eighty six. But, no, no I will not be joining you, Chat Noir."

Nino and Chloe looked at Master Fu.

"How are you going to lead us, du- I mean Master Fu?" Nino asked.

Master Fu gave him his turtle ring. "Now all of you transform."

They all did as they were told. Each of them having special properties that made their transformation amazing.

"But, she will." He motioned them to look at the door and there stood Rena Rouge.

Chat Noir looked at her with a doubting look. As did Queen Bee and Carapace.

 _"Now it's time to up or it's time to stand down. And the answer is easy to see."_

she approached between them and gave a fierce determined look to all of them.

" _And I swear by my heart."_

She took out her flute from the back of where it was held.

 _"If you're in, get on board. Are you ready?_ "

Chat Noir stepped up with his baton at hand. He was the first to step forward.

 _"I'm ready."_

 _"We're ready."_

Both Queen Bee and Carapace sung together. Their weapons up at the same time.

And then all three heroines who were going to follow Rena's lead put their hand in a hand pile.

 _"We're ready!."_

Rena was the last to put her hand down. Her flute back on her back.

 _"Ready as I'll ever be!"_

She was the first one out and left quickly. The others following her.

 **LBCNLBCN**

Ladybug walked back and forth around the bakery. "Where is he?" She mumbled to herself.

After a few moments, she heard footsteps and nearly hit her own father. "Mar- Ladybug. I'm sorry I'm late. Your mother and I had to close the bakery. I wanted to give you this. He hugged her. "From your mother and I."

Tom put his hands behind his back.

 _"Are you quite sure you can do this?"_

Ladybug looked at him and smiled.

 _"I promise and will guarantee."_

She gave her father a quick hug and looked up at the night sky. The bluenette pulled away and took off into the night sky.

 **LBCNLBCN**

Finally, he had finished up getting his little weapon here. Traumatized Fear. He laughed maniacally.

 _"I'll make them hear me."_

 **LBCNLBCN**

Rena took the group to surround the Agreste Mansion. Chat found out the hard way and he knew his father bad to be stopped. Innocent people were getting hurt.

 _"Now it's time to redeem or it's time to resolve."_

Carapace and Queen Bee sung out loud together.

Rena was farther out on her own.

 _"Prove they can trust me."_

(Q C): _"And the outcome can hardly come free."_

 **LBCNLBCN**

Ladybug looked back to where her home was.

 _"I'll save Paris and keep the kwamiis from harm."_

She quickly turned back to the rest who were getting in their right places. The spotted heroine did the same as well.

 **LBCNLBCN**

 _(R, C, Q): "Now the line's in the sky and out moments at hands."_

They sung quietly. Hawkmoth and an akumatized victim could be anywhere by now.

Chat got into position and the area he was assigned to.

 _"And I'm ready."_

He didn't understand his father's intentions, but answers was what he wanted and safety to all people of Paris.

 _"I'm ready."_

Rena had other thoughts in her mind too. She was not to be doubtful in this. Ladybug who was her best friend chose her to hold a Miraculous and she felt very responsible with it.

Queen Bee flew down to the back of the place and Carapace somewhere else.

 **LBCNLBCN**

The information Master Fu gave Ladybug. She had to find a round window. That's where Hawkmoth's lair was. She used her yoyo phone to take a closer look.

 _"I'm ready."_

 **LBCNLBCN**

 _"Ready as I'll ever be."_

Hawkmoth finished. "You promise to get me their miraculous?"

"Of course, Uncle." An unidentifiable female voice replied.


	5. Losing Her

**From another story on my Wattpad account under the username of Scarlet(t) Korlov. Modified just a bit. Enjoy.**

Adrien cradled a limp Marinette in his arms. He and Hawkmoth had done this. And when he realized when it was too late, he could not prevent what the worst to come was going to happen to his Lady. The memory flashed through his mind over and over again.

 **LBCNLBCN**

 _Rain sprinkled down on Ladybug. She was sitting on a rooftop near the Eiffel Tower. The heroine stood alone waiting for Noir to come._ _Noir was Cat Noir but without the Cat. Her partner had been akumitized. The golden blonde haired heroine was now after her Miraculous and she was fighting for her life. Noir didn't care if he was hurting anyone and just focused on the bluebell eyes. Although, he did keep his cat puns._ _Noir's suit was from black to white. His green eyes changed to a fierce yellow. But his cataclysm was still black._ _Ladybug watched the rain and thought of it as if the skies were starting to cry as she did. She let her guard down, not knowing that Noir was right behind her._

 **LBCNLBCN**

 _The outline of Hawkmoth talking to his creation appeared on Noir's face._

 _"Ladybug is within your sight...bring her here...to my lair. You will get your revenge and I will have your Miraculous as well as yours."_

 _"I know Hawkmoth." Noir exclaimed out aloud. The akumitized cat chuckled evily thinking of a plan._

 _Within a few minutes, Noir had his plan, waiting for Ladybug to lose hope or in other words, let her guard down._

 _He jumped down from the shadows, careful not to make a sound. Noir had out a clawed hand. Well his right hand and covered her mouth to prevent her from protesting or screaming. With his other clawed hand, he grabbed both of her wrists to prevent her from grabbing her yoyo and escaping._

 _Bluebell eyes stared into fierce yellow ones, but hers were in fear._

 _"You're coming with me." Noir said in a low voice. He took his right hand off of Ladybug's mouth and grabbed her yoyo._

 _"You won't get away with this." Ladybug said as she struggled in Noir's grip._

 _Noir tied the string of the yoyo on Ladybug's wrist as he picked her up, throwing the heroine on his shoulder._

 _"Where are you taking me?"_

 _"Somewhere where no one can hear your yowls after we're done with you."_

 _"W-we?" The Ladybug heroine stuttered._

 _"You'll find out My Lady." Noir smirked as Ladybug was trying to figure out how to escape._

 **LBCNLBCN**

 _As soon as Noir brought Ladybug to Hawkmoth's lair, her yoyo was instantly useless and Hawkmoth's butterflies immediately pinned her to the wall._

 _She struggled again._

 _"Struggling is only going to make things worse." Hawkmoth exclaimed._

 _"What are you going to be doing with me?"_

 _Noir walked up to her slowly. A clawed finger under her chin. Shivers ran down her spine._

 _"I will be using by cataclysm on you. I've always wondered what my cataclysm would do if it was used on people. But fur-st, I'll be taking your Miraculous."_

 _"No! Please. I don't want to endanger anyone!"_

 _"Too bad. We'll come after your furr-ends and family." Noir snickered as he took both of her earrings off. A pink glow flashed from revealing a talented girl that Noir knew._

 _"Do as you wish Noir."_

 _Noir's eyes widened. He didn't want to hurt her, but had to please Hawkmoth. Noir already had his hand near her waist, but when he wanted to prevent it, it was too late._

 _Marinette was on the ground, her left hip a bloody mess._

 _Noir broke the akuma hiding as he let his transformation wear off. He was now Adrien which Hawkmoth was very suprised._

 _Adrien sat down besides his Purr-incess and held her head in his lap._

 _"Princess?"_

 _With hurt eyes, Marinette looked up at Adrien. She seemed to be okay with this fate. No one would be getting hurt in this. Not anymore._

 _"A-adrien? You-you're Cat Noir?"_

 _It hurt Adrien so much to see someone he loved in so much pain. It broke his heart._

 _"I-I'm sorry...I hurt y-you."_

 _"Save your breath Marinette. And it was myself for letting me fall into the hands of Hawkmoth."_

 _Marinette smiled. She gave him her last sentence. "G-goodbye kitty." The girl closed her eyes and breathed her last breath. Her hand dropping from his._

 _Adrien turned to Hawkmoth._

 _"You can take everything I have. You can break everything I am. But not my Princess." Adrien said, breaking down in tears._

 _Of darkness, Adrien held the love of his life close. But now, thanks to Hawkmoth and him, she layed dead in his arms and he hadn't even noticed that where Haekmoth once stood was his father.._


	6. Villains Over All

**Based off of the song "Lions over All" from the Lion Guard. Enjoy!**

 **LBCNLBCN**

With Hawkmoth figuring out that his son was Chat Noir, he knew it. And that also meant something truly evil could happen between them. As in that Hawkmoth could manipulate his own son to get back his wife. Adrien's mother. It really pleased him. "Adrien, my son. It's nice to know you are Chat Noir."

Chat Noir had begun to fumble with his clawed hands. His heartbeat was fast and he was obviously nervous around his own father being the horrible Hawkmoth.

 _ **Hawkmoth/Gabriel** :"There is no greater power than the ladybug and black cat miraculous._

 _We both share that desire to bring your mother back."_

The black cat themed hero watched his father circle him.

Hawkmoth offered a hand to him.

He had been longing for his father's attention, but not like this. Ladybug was out somewhere and he knew he needed to go back to her. He would reject the offer of his own father's hand.

 _ **Hawkmoth/Gabriel:** "My son, you know it's true._

 _Look close and you will find that taking back what's our is for the family."_

He would pat his son's head before walking off somewhere in the mansion that they lived in. "Nooroo, dark wings lower." the transformation weared off so that he could give his son pleading eyes of remorse.

 _ **Hawkmoth/Gabriel:**_ " _So if we join together, we will get it all._

 _Villains must rule forever._

 _Villains over all."_

As much as Chat wanted to join his father in doing this evil plot, he couldn't. His selfish needs didn't need to come first. His father was putting the lives in Paris in danger just for two of the most powerful jewels that would leave to something good or bad. Plagg once told him that even to his own knowledge, the miraculous must not be used to something as bringing someone back to life. It could alter time and he wouldn't even be going to school in the first place and not have met all of these friends.

He would follow his father as he went up the stairs.

 _ **Hawkmoth/Gabriel:**_ _"Villains over all._

 _Your mother is more important._

 _Villains over all._

 _We take what's rightfully ours!_

 _We crush pestering heroes, so our enemies will keep distance._

 _Villains, villains over all."_

Gabriel had his arms extended to express the great power he wanted just for family. He thought this was going to make things less miserable and more normal. Not so many business trips all in one week. One big happy family.

Adrien closed his eyes and de-transformed as well. What he had to say was what his lady would think. What Master Fu would think. He had to do what was right and not fall into this trap.

 ** _Adrien/Chat Noir:_** _"If we do what you suggest, the world wouldn't be the same._

 _Using force and threat will get you nowhere."_

Gabriel thought it would be easy to persuade his own son. He could just grab the black cat ring now and lock his own son in his room. Then use that to an extent to get Ladybug to hand her miraculous over and end it like that.

 _ **Hawkmoth/Gabriel:** "But if we join together, we will be happy. _

_Yes, villains must rule forever._

 _Villains over all!"_

He had circled his son once again. The tone of his voice was getting more serious and desperate. So, he decided to try something else. Where his lair typically was, he found a picture that Adrien had drawn when he was a child and threw it to the side.

 _ **Hawkmoth/Gabriel:** "Villains over all._

 _Emilia is more important."_

A sad look appeared on the boy's face.

 _ **Adrien/Chat Noir:**_ _"I will stay loyal for Ladybug."_

he sung confidently. He wouldn't betray Ladybug. And even though his father was trying to do this for them, he would turn his back on him and fight for the good side.

 _ **Hawkmoth/Gabriel:** "Villains over all!_

 _Come on my son, we'll be happy again."_

 ** _Adrien/Chat Noir:_** _"I won't be happy without my friends."_

 _ **Hawkmoth/Gabriel:** "We'll crush any heroes."_

 ** _Adrien/Chat Noir:_** _"For friendship and love."_

 _ **Hawkmoth/Gabriel:** "So our enemies will keep their distance."_

 ** _Adrien/Chat Noir:_** _"This is the wrong way.."_

 _ **Hawkmoth/Gabriel:** "Villains, villains over all!" _

Gabriel expected Adrien to come to his lair and he would be Hawkmoth and crush anyone who stood in their way.

But the blond boy didn't want to do this horrible deed. Even if it meant he would reunite with his mother. He ran the other way, calling out his transformation and jumping out of the window of his home to go join Ladybug and the other heroes.

"Fine." his father said coldly. "Fighting it is."


End file.
